


귀환 - 15

by pmjharu



Series: 귀환 [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmjharu/pseuds/pmjharu
Summary: 레이는 로즈와 핀과 재회하지만 기대한 것 보단 기쁘지 않다.





	귀환 - 15

벤은 레이의 뒤를 따라갔다. 분명 텅텅 비어있을 방들이 이어진 복도를 지나자 웅성거리는 소음이 들렸다. 드로이드들이 웅웅 거리면서 말하고 저항군들의 목소리가 웅성거림처럼 들렸다. 그와 벤이 지나갈 때마다 시선이 집중됐다. 대부분 그 둘이 누군지 알고 있었지만 때때로 이곳에 처음 오거나 합류한지 얼마 안 된 이들은 제다이가 이곳을 돌아다니는 것을 신기하게 여겼다.

제다이는 아직까지도 전설처럼 여겨졌고 루크 이후 그 수가 늘어났지만 제다이 의회가 있던 시설과는 비교도 할 수 없이 적었다. 짙은 갈색망토에 앞을 여며 허리띠를 하고 허리춤에는 라이트 세이버를 하고 있는 제다이. 레이는 힐끔 거리다 눈이 마주친 붉은 머리의 신입에게 미소 지으며 손을 흔들었다. 그러자 그는 어색하게 따라 손을 흔들었다.

“아는 사람이야?”

“아니. 온지 별로 안 된 거 같던데. 우릴 계속 쳐다보잖아. 처음 보는 것처럼.”

벤은 시큰둥하게 눈이 마주쳤음에도 그냥 지나갔다. 관심이 없다가 보단 낯을 가리는 것에 가까웠다.

“마스터는?”

“어머니랑 같이 계셔. 오늘 아침 훈련은 나 혼자였어.”

레이가 묻자 벤이 대답했다. 벤이 계속 붕대가 묶인 레이의 손을 보았다. 레이는 계속 힐끗 거리는 벤을 무시하고 식당으로 들어섰다. 식당 문이 열리자마자 저 멀리서 식탁 앞의 로즈와 핀이 먼저 눈에 들어왔다. 레이의 얼굴이 활짝 펴지며 로즈를 향해 달려가기 시작했다.

“로즈!!”

레이의 외침에 로즈가 레이를 보았다. 로즈도 레이를 향해 달려갔다. 레이가 로즈를 꽉 끌어안았다.

“정말 보고 싶었어! 얼마만이야!”

아침부터 일을 하고 온 건지 로즈에게선 약하게 기름 냄새가 났다. 양쪽으로 뻗친 머리에 전선으로 된 머리끈까지 하나도 변한 게 없었다. 서로의 몸이 떨어지고 둘은 서로의 손을 꼭 잡았다.

“몸은 괜찮아? 그렇게 실려 와서 얼마나 걱정했는지 알아? 손은 많이 다친 거야?”

로즈가 급하게 말을 쏟아냈다.

“괜찮아. 아파서 그런 건 아냐. 손도 별것 아냐.”

벤은 멀뚱히 서 있었고 핀은 멀리서 손을 흔들다 레이가 보지 않아 결국 일어서 로즈와 레이에게 다가갔다.

“오늘 저녁에 파티할거야! 맛있는 거 많아! 오늘만 기다리면서 준비 많이 했어. 네 생일이잖아. 그리고.”

로즈가 벤을 보았다. 불만스러운 표정이었다.

“너도 제다인가 뭔가 됐다며. 겸사겸사 너도 껴.”꼭 어쩔 수 없다는 말투였다. 로즈는 정비할 때마다 사사건건 참견하려 들던 벤을 싫어했다. 둘은 만나면 다투기 일쑤였고 레이보다 먼저 제다이가 된 것에 불만을 표하기도 했다. 벤은 로즈를 보다 시선을 돌렸다.

“레이. 나는 안보여? 나는 더 오랜만인데.”

핀이 기회를 보며 로즈 옆에서 기웃거리다 레이에게 말했다.

“넌- 로즈가 나한테 목걸이 주는 거 싫어했잖아.”

레이가 무표정하게 말했다. 그에 핀은 당황한 표정이 됐다.

“장난이야 장난!!”레이가 웃으며 크게 말하곤 어떤 허락도 없이 핀을 꼭 끌어안았다.

“저번에 왔을 때 못 봐서 너무 아쉬웠어. 잘 지냈어?”레이가 떨어지자 핀이 활짝 웃었다.

“그럼! 당연히 잘 지냈지!”웃음 소리가 이어졌다.

“아, 레이. 아침 챙겨놨어, 네가 좋아하는 거 잔뜩 있어.”

로즈가 말했다.

“넌 먹지 않았어?”그러곤 바로 퉁명스럽게 벤에게 말했다.

“난 안와서 데리고 온 거야. 그리고 마스터 말 대로 계속 감시해야한다고.”

벤이 로즈와 같이 퉁명스럽게 대답했다.

“난 여기 있을 거니까 굳이 옆에 있지 않아도 돼.”레이가 로즈에게 끌려가며 말했다. 벤은 셋을 번갈아 보았다.

“무슨 일 있으면 불러.”벤은 그 말만 남기고 식당을 떠났다. 레이는 문이 닫히는 소리를 들으며 순간 불안해 졌지만 애써 떨쳤다.

 

이정도 움직였으면 기분 좋게 몸이 더워지고 땀이 날 만한테 아직도 몸이 차가웠다. 손바닥에서 다시 피가 나오는 것 같았다. 상처는 아물기보단 그저 잠시 멈췄다가 움직임이 생기면 피가 났다.

훈련용으로 쓰던 목검이 아니라 제대로 중심도 맞지 않고 무게도 다르고 길이도 불편했지만 라이트 세이버를 켜고 휘두르다 이곳, 창고 안의 어떤 물건을 베어버리는 것 보단 나았다.

기지 제일 안쪽 제일 오래된 물건들이 모여 있는 창고. 레이가 이곳을 나갈 때와 거의 달라지지 않는 곳이다. 이곳에서 지낼 때조차 너무 오래되어 아무도 찾지 않는 물건들이 모여 있었다. 그리고 그곳은 때때로 있을 곳을 찾는 사람들의 장소가 되곤 했다. 레이에겐 지금이 그 때였다. 어떤 목소리도 들리지 않는 곳.

레이는 다시 검이라기 보단 막대기에 가까운 것을 똑바로 들고 바로 앞에 보이는 비닐로 싸인 박스를 바라보았다.

로즈와 핀을 오랜만에 만난 기쁨은 오래가지 않았다. 레이는 언젠가 루크가 말했던 파다완과 그의 제다이 관계를 떠올렸다. 지금 루크의 가르침을 받은 혹은 받는 파다완과 제다이들에겐 과거 보통 일대일로 수업하던 형태는 존재하지 않았지만 각자 서로 가까이 지내는 제다이와 파다완들이 있었다. 누가 억지로 맺어준 것이 아니라 보통은 셋, 넷씩 가끔 예전처럼 일대일로 관계가 형성됐다. 벤의 경우엔 자신의 삼촌이자 마스터인 루크였고 레이에겐 루크와 벤 이었다. 저항군 출신의 포스 사용자는 셋뿐이었기에 자연스러운 결과였다.

하지만 레이는 단 한 번도 그 둘이 꼭 필요하며 없어서는 안 될 존재라고 생각한 적은 없었다. 물론 둘 중 하나라도 없으면 자신이 제다이 수련을 시작할 순 없었겠지만 그건 다른 이유였다.

수련과정에서 레이가 배운 대부분은 있는 힘을 어떻게 조절 하냐는 것뿐이었다. 루크는 그걸 수면에 던져진 돌과 그로인해 일어나는 파장에 비유하곤 했다. 다른 사람에게 던져진 돌이 조약돌이라면 레이에겐 거대한 바위였다. 다른 제자들과 가진 힘이 다르다. 조절하는 법을 배워야한다. 다른 건 그 다음뿐이다.

가만히 서있는 것뿐인데 이마에서 땀이 뚝 떨어졌다. 여전히 손발은 차갑고 몸은 뜨거워지지 않았지만 얼굴만 붉었다. 그 일로 병이라도 난 걸지도 모른다. 나무막대 끝이 흔들렸다. 레이는 그 모습을 보다 막대를 툭 던졌다. 그리고 바닥에 주저앉았다. 다 소용없는 짓 같이 느껴졌다.

레이는 벤이 없는 불과 2시간 전의 식당에서 느낀 불안감이 자신의 능력으로 인한 어떤 막연한 예지인지 아니면 두려움인지 구별할 수 없었다. 이런 경우는 처음이었고 항상 둘, 특히 루크의 시야에서 벗어나려 애쓰곤 했던 노력들이 낯설게 느껴졌다. 레이의 사정을 파악하는 건 벤뿐이다. 루크도 환상에 관해선 몰랐다. 그리고 환상과 지하에서 있던 일이 얼마나 그를 불안하게 하는지 까지.

벤이 레이의 이야기를 온전히 이해했을 거라 생각진 않았지만 레이는 자신이 아직 파다완이라는 이유 때문에 루크에게 말하고 싶지 않았고, 그가 알게 되면 레이가 반기지 않을 결과가 생길 것 같았다. 하지만 벤은 레이에게 어떤 강요도 하지 않을 것임을 오랜 경험으로 알았다. 그는 레이에게 직접적으로 가르침을 빙자한 명령을 할 수 없었지만 루크에겐 말할 수 있었다. 그가 레이에 대해 하는 말은 가끔 자신이 직접 하는 것 보다 강력했다.

레이는 정 자세로 앉았다. 창고의 퀴퀴한 냄새가 난다 눈을 감을까 하다 뜨면 어떤 것이 보일지 모르는 불안함이 싫어 그대로 뜨고 있었다. 상자를 싼 비닐의 주름이 세세하게 하나씩 보였다. 그리고 그 안에 약간 얼룩지고 눌린 플라스틱 상자. 안엔 무엇이 들었는지 모르지만 플라스틱을 누를 만큼 무거운 것이리라.

레이는 머리를 비웠다. 이번엔 어떤 고통도 그를 괴롭히지 않길 바랐다. 그리고 어떤 소리도. 하지만 눈을 감지 않으니 영 집중이 되질 않는다. 머릿속에선 자연스레 비닐 주름개수를 세기 시작했다. 레이는 인상을 찌푸렸다. 그리고 눈을 감았다. 다시 떴을 때 뭐가 보이던 자신을 해하진 못한다. 그저 환상일 뿐이다. 환상….

“여기 있을 줄 알았어.”

레이가 눈을 번쩍 떴다. 그리고 목소리가 난 쪽을 홱 돌아보았다.

“너 일부러 인기척도 없이 왔지.”

벤이 레이의 앞쪽에서 박스 더미 사이를 지나왔다.

“로즈가 날 추궁하던데. 대체 무슨 일이 있던 거냐고.”

레이는 앉은 채로 점점 다가오는 벤을 올려다보았다. 그는 한 손으로 레이의 것과 똑같은 막대 하나를 들고 휘저었다.

“말 했어?”

“아니. 아무 일도 없었다고 했지.”

벤이 말했다. 레이는 자리에서 일어나 바지를 옷을 툭툭 털었다. 흰 먼지가 풀풀 날렸다.

“계속 핀이랑 로즈랑 같이 있을 줄 알았는데.”

레이는 의도가 분명한 말에 입만 꽉 다물었다. 왜 왔는지 다 알면서 모르는 척 하긴. 하지만 레이도 그가 온 의도를 모르는 척 망토까지 털었다.

“너 써. 난 나갈게.”

레이의 말에 벤이 그가 던져준 막대를 포스로 끌어 잡았다. 그리고 다시 레이에게 던졌다. 레이는 날아오는 막대에 부딪힐 뻔 했지만 정확히 잡았다. 벤이 그가 막대를 잡자마자 자세를 잡았다. 그리고 쉴 틈도 없이 다가왔다.

“뭐야, 말도 안하고?”

레이가 그대로 내려치는 벤의 공격을 간신히 막으며 말했다. 레이는 그대로 맞받아치는 대신 한 번에 세 걸음 정도 물러섰다. 벤의 자세는 한 치도 흐트러지지 않았다. 레이가 아무리 포스의 힘이 강했어도 배가 되는 시간동안 수련해온 벤보단 쉽게 자세가 흐트러졌다. 레이는 똑바로 막대를 그러쥐었다.

“혼자 하는 것 보단 둘이 났잖아.”

한발자국 더 물러서자 바로 뒤에 있는 박스가 닿았다. 공간을 그리 넓지 않았다 평소 대련을 하던 곳 보다 좁다. 레이가 힐끗 뒤를 보자 그 틈을 노리고 벤이 달려왔다. 레이는 뛰어 올라 그의 키를 넘어 등 뒤로 착지했다.

등 뒤를 노리는 건 ‘야비한’짓이지만 공간을 확인하느라 뒤를 본 틈에 들어온 것도 마찬가지다. 실전도 아니고 대련인데. 하지만 벤은 그 거대한 몸으로도 잽싸게 레이의 공격을 막았다. 그리고 순식간에 위로, 그리고 옆으로 체중을 실은 공격이 이어졌다. 레이는 고작 막는 것 밖에 하지 못했다.

“왜 여길 온 건데?”

“이러고 있을까봐.”

뭐라도 되는 양. 레이가 이를 꽉 물었다. 그대로 올려치고 바로 옆으로 내리쳤다. 벤은 레이의 공격을 피하면서 옆으로 물러섰다, 레이는 달려가듯 쫓아가 매서운 속도로 그의 손목을 노렸다. 하지만 그는 레이를 놀리듯 다른 손으로 막대를 들며 내리가 내려치려했던 손을 앞으로 뻗었다. 그러자 레이는 강제로 뒤로 물러설 수밖에 없었다.

“포스 쓰면 안 되잖아!”

레이가 말했다.

“정식 수련도 아닌데.”

이젠 목적을 모르겠다. 레이는 장난치는 것 같이 은근히 미소 짓는 표정에 인상을 썼다. 막대를 더 강하게 잡자 손바닥이 아파왔다. 손바닥이 아프고 욱신거린다. 하지만 지금은 오히려 이 고통이 레이에게 힘을 줬다.

벤이 왼쪽으로, 레이는 오른쪽으로 반 발짝 움직였다. 등줄기를 타고 땀이 흐른다. 바짝 긴장해 손발이 뜨거워졌다. 레이는 그가 어떻게든 자신의 공격을 막을 것임을 알았다. 벤도 마찬가지로 지금 레이에게 어떻게 공격해도 막힐 것이란 걸 예상했다.

하지만 영원히 이러고 있을 순 없다. 그는 양손을 썼지만 왼손은 잘 쓰지 못한다. 레이는 그를 보며 그대로 달려갔다. 오른손을 노리는 척하면서 왼손을 그대로 때렸다. 레이의 움직임을 예상하고 잡았던 왼손의 막대가 떨어 졌다. 그리고 레이는 땅에 떨어지기도 전에 벤의 막대를 끌어왔다. 벤의 막대가 그의 목 바로 앞에 닿았다.

“내가 이겼지.”

레이가 숨을 헐떡이며 말했다. 벤이 그의 팔을 슬며시 밀었다.

“그래.”

승패를 따지며 기뻐할 일은 아니었지만 벤은 전혀 진 것 같지 않았고 레이는 이긴 것 같지 않았다. 땀을 흘려 몸은 좀 개운해졌을지라도 손바닥만 더 욱신거리게 만들었다. 레이는 다시 바닥에 앉았다. 막대는 포스로 저 멀리 날려버렸다. 순식간에 모든 게 질력이 났다. 레이는 그대로 먼지투성이일게 뻔한 바닥에 누웠다. 벤은 레이 옆에 앉았다.

“마스터는 아무 말도 없어?”

“그냥 지켜봐야겠다고만 하시지. 어쨌거나 오늘 네 생일이잖아.”

레이는 벤을 보던 시선을 천장으로 향했다. 조명이 몇 개 꺼져있었다.

“그거 알아? 핀이랑 로즈랑 사귀기 시작했어.”

“알아.”

“어떻게?”

“보면 알잖아.”

하기야 레이도 둘이 말을 해줘서 알게 된 건 아니었다. 벤의 말대로 보면 알았다. 둘의 관계가 어떤지는.

“그게 왜?”

“제다이 고서에 보면 애착을 가지면 안 된다고 하잖아. 집착은 더욱이 그렇고.”

“그 얘길 왜 지금 해?”

“로즈가 준다는 목걸이에 대해 마스터가 했던 말. 마스터는 예전과 다른 게 영링이나 파다완을 가르치지만 이게 잘못된 거면 어떻게 해?”

“너도 나도, 다른 마스터의 제자들도 다크사이드에 유혹 당했을지 몰라도 그쪽으로 가지 않았잖아.”

“그래….”

그는 역시 잘 이해하지 못한 것 같았다. 분명히 전날 밤에 한 이야기를 알고 있음에도. 이 일이야 말로 루크라면 이해할 수 있을지 몰랐지만….

“그 꿈이나 환상이나 카이버 크리스탈은 네가 가진 힘의 크기 때문이지 네가 약하기 때문은 아냐.”

레이가 그를 보았다. 여전히 그가 이 일을 이해하고 있다는 생각은 들지 않았지만 레이가 원하는 말인 건 틀림없었다. 레이는 몸을 일으켜 앉았다.

“더 이상 그 일에 대해 생각하고 싶진 않은데.”레이는 그 말을 하며 다시 손바닥이 욱신거리는 걸 느꼈다.

“어딘가 이상해.”벤이 일어나 손을 내밀었다.

“좀 있으면 네 생일 파티야. 먼지투성이가 되어 갈 순 없잖아.”그는 레이의 말에 대답하지 않고 말했다. 위화감. 하지만 레이는 그것 또한 자신의 불안에서 나온다고 판단했다. 그의 손을 잡았다. 강한 힘이 레이를 일으켰다.


End file.
